


Nightmare by Design

by LpsClair



Category: GTLive
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: Nate and Mat both struggle to deal with what they've made, both trying to not believe that it's their fault, they find that it really takes one to know one and that they might as well give in to the tempting void.





	1. And Cut

**You're only my mask**

 

I slammed the door behind me, panting. I don't know what I was running from. I had no idea he'd grow so strong. I didn't know he'd take over. **I didn't know I'd make more.**

I heard a smash and a laugh. I held my breath, waited to hear his voice. The same voice that had haunted me. It never came, only the laugh continued. I never dared to open my eyes. Because then it would become real.

**But it already was real**. I thought cruelly. The first thing he ever said. I sighed and bit my lip. The laughter ceased, now I could hear his threats.


	2. Have a beautiful day, week, month, year, life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mat's reflection

**I'm the one you truly fear**

 

I shut the door and stood up, looking around the bare room that I was in. I could turn around, but I know who I'd see. **You can't exit the room without turning around**. I laughed hollowly and faced the mirror. I was myself. **That is how a mirror works.** But it wasn't me. Not really.

 Shutting the door I smiled to myself. **I'm not weak, don't think you're safe, because you're not.** I remembered every other time he told me this threat, he never acted on it, so why should he now. I passed the living room, she was curled up sleeping. I couldn't help but think that I've put her in danger.

 I waited calmly for days, as nothing happened, my life went on as normal. He hardly turned up. Until I got a text.

 


	3. Thanks For Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate

Everything was calm over the next few days, but really. **Everything was just haywire**. I sent him a text. Knowing that he'd been going **through the same thing**.

  **I waited by my phone. Just wanting a reply**. Ten minutes later I got one. We needed to meet up, **to talk** , to finally think.

 Of course, it didn't take long to arrange to meet up. **What did take long was the actual meeting it's self.** It took us forever to even try to guess why they were acting up now. 


	4. I'm a pretty lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew

I kissed her goodbye as I went to meet him, I know it was maybe a bad idea to leave her there alone. **But I had no other choice** , I didn't want to worry her. Arriving at the café that we had chosen to meet at. **He wanted us to talk about them, and only them.**

**We were two best friends** , had been since school. Now the one big thing we had in common was trying to kill us, **and each other**.

He suggested that we work together, with one of them, or just us. I couldn't help but think that **it would kill us faster,** to work with them. But he did insist, so I agreed. **I was stressed** , and the only thing on my mind was family.


	5. LiveStream

**It was a plan designed for failure I was sure.** But it was the only one I could think of. **Oh well, it's unchangeable now, isn't it?** I could call him, but he does now have a family to worry about.

**Calm down, everything will be fine, they are under my control, not his. He is just a puppet, a well thought out puppet but one none the less.** I Just need to think.

 

**_Can we really do this?_ **


End file.
